V/'s Recommended Games Wiki
All of these recommendations come from /Reddit/. Expect tastes that may not match your own, a healthy serving of hateful language, and lowering standards of quality. We hate so hard because we love video games so much. This wiki, like all wikis, lives and breathes on the efforts of volunteers. If /v/ is going nuts over a new release or an unburied gem from the past, or you can contribute to one of our lists, we appreciate it. PROTIP: The new Wikia look sucks, so log in, click 'my preferences' at the top, scroll down to 'Site Layouts' and change it back to 'Monobook'. Now in delicious Burichan flavor. ---- TL;DR: What We're Playing Now - Reviews by /v/ - Upcoming Games - Multiplayer Recommendations - Wiki Forum - - ---- ---- Thanks to emulators and eBay, you can still play videogames that are even older than some of us have been alive. ---- |style="border:1px solid black;border-radius:10px;padding:0.5em;" valign="top"| Special Interest Groups * Adventure Games * Arcade Games * Board Games * Freeware Games * Halloween Games * Hentai Games (+18) * Interactive Fiction * LAN Games * Metroidvania Games * Mickey Mouse * Massively Multiplayer * Multiplayer Recommendations * Mythical/Historical Games * Nazi (killing) Games * Puzzle Games * Region-Free Xbox 360 Games * RTS games * Horror (NOPE) Games * SHMUPS for Dummies * Space Games * Truly Ancient Games ** Dizzy Games * Upcoming Games * Zombie Games By gamers, for gamers * Definitive Versions * Games Made by /v/irgins * Games /v/ dreams about * Grand List of Weaponry * User-Made Content * ROM Translations * Rpg Maker Games * SHITTY RPG MAKER /v/ GAME * Unfinished Translations & Romhacks |- |style="border:1px solid black;border-radius:10px;padding:0.5em;" valign="top"| Guides: * Console Buying Guide * Fightan Game Guide (Competitive & non) * Genre Guide for Video Games * Definitive Versions Other Recommendations * Emulator Reccomendations * Recommended game reviewers/Let's Players * Videogame Singles & Soundtracks * Strategy Guides |} Events of note * March 19th, 2013: We are currently in the process of culling games from pages. Some pages are simply too big, and to keep the recommendations to the better titles on respective systems, we are going to try and play as many games on lists as we can to start trimming the fat, starting with the SNES page. * December 27th, 2012: The world didn't end. Boo fucking hoo. Anyways, how did you enjoy "da vidya gaems" in 2012? Feel free to note Your 2012 Faves at the respective page. (It's a bit early for this, but screw it, we're close enough.) * July 11th, 2012: The Reviews by /v/ page is now up! Now you can be a "professional reviewer" (whatever that means), too. Thanks to DrFino (Dr. Fino?) for getting this started! * May 8th, 2012: Cloudman 15 creates the RTS games page. Keep them Zerg at bay. KEKEKEKE. * February 11th, 2012: The Vidya Gaem Awards sucked. What are the odds?! If you'd like to post your personal picks to let off steam, go right ahead. * January 25th, 2012: Cloudman15 creates the Fightan Games category. HADOUKEN! * January 24th, 2012: Cloudman15 creates the recommended game reviewers/Let's Players page, come read about some pretty good/ decent motherfuckers and feel free to add some of your own. * December 25, 2011: Happy Holidays to you from us. Even when the holiday cheers die down, your Wiki keeps on partyin'! * October 31, 2011: Resident Wikia and Vidya fellow, Mozai, has become an admin. This Mozai is your friend. He fights for vidya. * July 11th, 2011: We're not dead! New: Space Games, Games Made by /v/irgins, Games /v/ Dreams About! Multiplayer Recommendations updated with over 79% new content! * May 27th, 2011: Frontpage redesigned thanks to our glorious editors. Roll that beautiful vidya footage. * April 6th, 2011: /v/'s Dynasty Warrior fans have started a wikia for DW at http://dynastywarriors7.wikia.com/wiki/Dynasty_Warriors_7_Wiki Give them a hand if you can! * Sept 24th, 2010: Dejiko and MFGreth become admins! I, for one, accept our new retro gaming overlords. * Sept 16th, 2010: MFGreth separates the Atari and Colecovision pages, and starts the Intellivision page. Second gen games needed some love. * Sept 11th, 2010: Props to PKFire for starting the Adventure Games page in the Special Section. * March 16th, 2010: Aco88 added the Upcoming Games page, to keep tabs on new games. * February 24, 2010: MFGreth changed 'Character Games' to 'Special Interest Games' to give more space to the extremely specialized lists. Mythical/Historical Games was added to the list. * October 20, 2009: Another special page started by MFGreth, Halloween Games! * October 19, 2009: MFGreth makes the Mickey Mouse page in celebration of Epic Mickey. * May 16, 2009: Kotep creates the wiki on a whim. Contributions /v/'s biggest contributor is Anonymous, so that includes you. Yes, you. We can't keep this thing up-to-date without you. * Use the search box on the left and start typing. If you pause, it will offer suggested pages that match. * If you're new to making wiki pages, check Wikia's '' ''' * See if there are pages on this wiki that . * See if there are pages on this wiki that are asking for help. * You should know the difference between a SHMUP and a rail-shooter; read A List and Guide to Game Genres * We have a Forum here purely for the wiki. If you want the stream-of-consciousness record of what /v/ thinks, you may be better off not knowing. Legal Stuff All materials not created specifically for this site are owned by their original creators and/or current owners within respective copyright and ownership law. ----